From the Night Sky
by Soule Armour
Summary: When Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno stormed the Estraneo lab, what Skull didn't expect to find was a door labeled 'Night Sky'. And when Reborn opened it, he was shocked to see.. A boy? Parent!Arcobaleno & Child!Tsuna
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does.

This story was based off my other story, Broken. It was under one of my other account, so don't say nag that I took it from someone else.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

It was 8 o'clock at night in the town of Namimori, a cool summer breeze flowing through the air. Stars twinkled above, the full moon shining a soft color of a canary's feathers. Beneath its soft light stood eight figures, each wearing different styles of fashion. Seven of them formed a half-circle as if a shield for the one behind them. The adults stood before a two-story posh white building, looking innocent despite the mafia symbol at the center of its double doors.

Keyword is looking.

"Okay, minna-san~" The one in the back sang, clapping her hands, "Be careful on this mission, yes?"

"Hai!/ Yes, kora!" They shouted, and as if it was magic, they disappeared in a blur. The eighth stayed behind, keeping a soothing hand on her growing stomach. She watched as a shade of red ran up the wall at an alarming speed, kicking the crap out of security cameras placed at every five feet of the edge lining the building at the top. A piercing alarm broke out, the shrill sound repeating over and over again. The ground beneath Luce shook, and she heard the sound of metal contraptions. Two machine guns rotated out of gaping holes from the ground, and began to point themselves at Luce.

She smiled at the guns. The soon-to-be mother stayed exactly where she was, knowing full well that her family wouldn't let a single thing even look at her. Her ears pricked at the faint hum of the mechanisms starting to warm up, and a millisecond before the bullet came out, a yellow one flashed in the moonlight, precisely hitting the gadget in its weak spot, effectively making it explode. An indigo shield formed out of a mist, blocking any debris hitting from hitting her.

"Okay, minna-san! I'm fine, continue on." She spoke through a headset, earning several confirmation from her friends.

* * *

~. With Skull .~

A faint roar of a motorbike echoed off the walls, a fluorescent beam of light lighting up the walls of the laboratory.

The headphones he had fitted inside his helmet crackled to life,

"Skull, turn left at 500 yards, and there should be a metal door ahead of you." Luce's voice floated to his ears. Skull raised his right arm, and tapped a button on his helmet lightly, enabling the talking feature.

"Okay, I'm almost there." He confirmed with her.

"Be careful." She warned. Beneath the green-tinted glass, purple brows rose an inch. His tilted his body to the left, making the motorbike swerve. He stopped in front of a metal door, completed with several titanium bolts, and a copper lock. It was also labeled 'Night Sky', but he just shrugged at that, not bothering to give it any thought.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Wait for Fong. I can't see the future, it's like an orange haze. Don't go ahead, Fong will be there in a second." Luce replied, biting her bottom lip in worry. She heard a crunch, knowing that Skull will take heed, and that their connection had been cut off.

Luce tapped the enable button twice, switching herself onto an open channel, "Reborn, Fong: please head over to Skull, I want him to have coverage. Colonello, Lal: Head over to the back to see if you can get any tire tracks that will give us clues about the scientists. Viper: Erase any video camera memory, because we're definitely going to be on it. Verde: Take any samples of the... Victims, and use them to see what the Estraneo has been up to." She ordered to all of then, pausing at victims, not wanting to say experiments. Really, the Estraneo were cruel.

Fong rounded the corner, relaxing when he saw it was just Skull. The said stuntman was leaning against his motorbike, twirling a pocket watch in his left hand, his eyes far away. Reborn walked before him, and proceeded to smack Skull on the back of his head, drawing him out of his reverie.

"Itte! How could you do that to the great Skull-sama?!" He cried out, jumping away from his bike, nursing his head wound. Violet eyes widened in surprise when a gun was pointed at him, and jumped out of the way to dodge it. He squawked in surprise when one got too close, and moved to the back, only to find himself cornered. Cool metal was pressed to his forehead, a bit warm from the shots.

"Any last words, lackey?" Reborn asked with a devious smirk. Skull whimpered, and sweat ran down his temples. He began to speak, but closed his mouth when the hammer was pulled backwards. A pale hand lowered the gun, and Skull sighed in relief.

"Enough. We still have to check this room out." Fong said calmly, "Remember that Luce said she wants us to cover you, so what is it that needs backup for you?"

"She said she couldn't see the future, like it was an orange haze." Skull said, relaxing a bit after Reborn lowered the gun. Skull slipped pass Fong, and continued to the locked door, searching high and low for something.

"What are you doing?" Fong asked with a single raised eyebrow,

"I'm looking for a doorknob, duh! There must be some way to open this!" Skull exasperatedly sighed after finding of the said item to no avail.

"Let me." Reborn stated before shooting the hinges off the door, effectively making it fall foward, bringing forth a scream from Skull before he went and dodged the falling one ton door. The purple-haired man put a hand over his heart, hoping to stop it from beating so erratically.

"You know, you might be the reason I get a heart attack." Skull muttered under his breath at Reborn, following him inside the room. But then Reborn stopped short, making Skull ram into him, only to be sandwiched by Fong. Reborn glared at the other two. The room was dark; it had no light. Reborn had stopped two feet from the doorway, his pose looking like it's anticipating something. Plus the room had a strong metallic smell of blood, but that wasn't the thing that alarmed Reborn, it was another.

"Do you feel it?" He asked the other Arcobalenos.

_'Feel what?'_ Fong thought, before a sensation washed over him. His eyes widened a fraction; He had felt this before the first time he met Luce. He felt Sky flames. But something was wrong.

'_It feels... Oh what's the word?'_ Skull thought, obviously having the same thoughts as Fong from his facial expressions.

"It's tainted." Reborn said out loud, "The flame feels tainted."

A small rustling had them bring them weapos to the ready, except Fong, who got into a martial arts pose. They heard a bit of sniffling to the right, and Reborn went to the sound. But the first step he took, he heard it squelch. Using his Sun flames, he lighted the room, showing the new occupants a view of it. Their eyes widened as they saw blood as usual, but it was the amount that scared them. The red, sticky substance was everywhere; On the walls, floor, and ceiling. Skull had to resist the urge to puke when he saw what looks like _human bones_ jutting out of a sky blue blanket.

Again, they heard another sniffle, and turned to look at it. What they saw would forever change their lives.

"A boy?"

* * *

Lawl, sorry I wanted to continue the rest, but I was too lazy, so deal with this chapter. Like I said before, UnreachableCloud is one of my accounts, but I'm only making new fanfics on this one. So ignore that one. Project 'Singing' and Red String of Fate _might_ be continued, I don't know yet. So please review!


	2. Rememberance and Meeting

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

"A boy?" Fong asked, taking a step closer toward the said boy, carefully evading the blood splatters.

The boy was crouching at the corner of the room. His tiny hands were wrapped around his body, making his clothes pull back and reveal black and blue bruises and red welts. He had anti-gravity hair that framed his face with a black bruise under an eye. The three Arcobaleno felt anger pooling inside of them when they saw the evident signs of abuse on his body.

"Pl-Please don't hurt Tsu-kun. Ts-Tsu-kun did what you asked. Don't hurt Tsu-kun." The boy called Tsu-kun whimpered, tears forming at the corner of his doe eyes. The room wavered for a bit before all of the blood and gore disappeared in a sweeping motion. It left behind a clean white room, completed with a bed, desk, and closet. They looked at the room while Skull decided to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing right.

"W-What?" Fong whispered in awe. In all his life, he never encountered such a strong illusion. Not even Viper could cast such an illusion with the Storm recognizing it.

"It was an illusion?" Skull asked, bewildered that such a child could do that with such an imagination. The three casted glances at the room, amazed by the Mist prodigy before them.

"Ts-Tsu-kun did what you asked. Please don't hurt me," Tsuna said, watching as their eyes snapped back at him.

"Shh, little child. We are not the-" Fong started, attempting to take a step before he was knocked back onto his butt. The brunet had stood up, and had a Storm flame on his hand.

* * *

_'A storm flame?!'_ Skull screeched in his mind, before tapping on the talk feature of the headset he wore.

"Luce, we found the room you were talking about, but... There's something you need to know."

"What is it?" Luce asked, sitting in a chair she had found. The leader of the Arcobaleno had gone to Viper, finding him in the midst of deleting memories of any leftover employees.

Viper stopped to look at her when he heard the worry that was laced in her voice.

"There's a boy, and..." Skull started, looking at the boy.

"Skull Necro Baleno* (I made up his full name xD), you will tell me what happened or I will-" Luce threatened.

"Okay, there's this boy, and we don't know what to do because he just used an illusion on us using his Mist flames, and then he just used a Storm flame on Fong," Skull said in one breath, remembering that it was getting dangerously close to the part in pregnancy when they transform into fire-breathing dragons.

Luce gasped. She had found a file earlier claiming about an experiment that they used to put all seven flames into one body. Was this the boy that was experimented on?

* * *

Fong got up and was about to take another step, but stopped when the boy hiccuped and sniffled.

"I'm sorry! You told Tsu-kun t-to not be approached by anyone unless they a-are or-orange," Tsuna stuttered.

_'Orange?'_ Fong thought, before getting back up. Then, he noticed something quite strange. Reborn was being quiet this whole time and when he looked back towards his fellow comrade, the Italian had disappeared and reappeared next to Tsuna, bonking him on the head with the butt of the Leon gun.

A cry sprung from Tsuna's mouth and the Storm flame disappeared so Tsuna could nurse his head. Reborn crouched down next to the six-year-old. He grabbed the young one's chin and forced the brunet to look at him.

"Tsunayoshi," Reborn said, his eyes cold. "That was Fong, one of my friends. Don't do it again, understand?"

A light of remembrance flickered in the back of Tsuna's mind.

"Uncle Reborn?" Tsuna asked. His little hands trembled before he launched himself at the said hitman's chest, bawling his eyes out.

"Ts-Tsu-kun didn't mean to hurt Uncle Reborn's friends! Tsu-kun was taught not to be approached by anyone unless they are orange!" Tsuna apologized, leaving a mess on Reborn's tailored suit, but the said man didn't seem to mind.

"Shh, Tsuna. It is fine. I heard you. Calm down." Reborn soothed the brunet, rubbing small circles on his back to calm him down.

Skull and Fong stared in confusion at the turn of events until Reborn looked at them, a protective hand placed around the toddler, and sat on the floor so the balls of his feet wouldn't ache.

"He's my godson. The one that went missing three years ago when Nana died."

* * *

Sorry if it seemed short haha *cue sweat drop* I'm really busy right now, my second part of the midterms are tomorrow. Anyway if you guys have any ideas that ou would like to give me, just send me a PM or meet me at this MMO game called OurWorld. My name is RainFromTears, hope to see you there!


	3. Requiem and Flashbacks

**WARNING: THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY THUNDER CLOUDE**... Good now that I have your attention, please continue reading the rest of the Author's note

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

AN: Sorry I've been very busy with life ^^; And please don't get the thoughts and the flashback mixed up. the thoughts have apotraphes, while the flashback doesn't. The only reason I am doing this is, because some people will get mad at me, and nag so I would like to get this and other things cleared up.

Ayz28: The reason I put copyright is because some other authors are stupid enough to copy other people's stories, and i dislike that. So I put up this copyright to show that this is MY story.

ILoveAniManga: I made Skull scared of the gun, because.. Well wouldn't you be afraid of a gun too?

Also, there will be a poll up on my profile if you want any pairings in this story or in Project Singing, but there will be some minor fluff here and there, okay?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does

* * *

Skull stared at the kid, his mouth hanging out in shock.

_'This... This is Sawada Tsunayoshi?!'_ He thought, almost falling from the news. He had heard about the one child of Iemitsu who had been kidnapped three years ago. Fong had shown him a picture of Tsuna before, but now he looks so... So... Broken. His eyes had a glimmer of hope, but it was shrouded by the lifeless look you get from dolls, and his skin was paler, so pale it puts those sparkly maggots to shame. Meanwhile, something had been nagging at him, and he felt his heart skip a beat in a bad way when he realized something. The martial artist walked toward the duo that sat on the floor, and fell to his knees, tears escaping his eyes quietly.

Reborn sat with Tsuna at his lap, the older one quirking an eyebrow at his colleague. Since when does Fong cry?

"L-Long? I-is that you?" The brunette asked, squirming in Reborn's lap to get to the other adult. The Italian had let go of his godson, and allowed the brunette to sit on his shins, ignoring the pain.

"Long, please don't cry." Tsuna said when he reached Fong, "Ah, um.. I'm fine. You see?" Tsuna smiled timidly to show he was alright, tears threatening to spill from the pain given by the bruise. His body ached to lie down, but he refused, not wanting his friend to cry. Tsuna grasped Fong's cheeks, amd forced him to look up.

"See, I'm fine, Long." He smiled again.

"Tsuna... Tsuna, I'm sorry... I promised to be your dragon." Fong cried, his emotional dam breaking down.

_'I failed, I failed.'_ He repeated in his mind, his breath coming out in hiccups.

* * *

_Four years ago_

_Fong yawned, bringing his mouth up to cover it. He was currently in Japan, in a park. It was Verde's birthday, and the others agreed to surprising the scientist, and he was awaiting further instructions from Luce._

_"Haha, you're so weak!" Someone sneered. The raven haired man looked over to see two boys leaning menacingly on a younger one who was crouched in the sandbox. Fong frowned,_

_"Bullies these days. At least they don't hit.'_

_Sadly for the Storm, it was jinxed. The taller of the two kicked the victim in the stomach, which finally made the Chinese snap. He rose from the bench, and strode over to where the bullies were. He calmly placed his hands in the folds, and kept a tight leash on his anger. He never did like bullies._

_"Children, it is not good to bully. You do know that right?" Fong said with a sickly sweet smile, but the idiots didn't pick up the hint._

_"Go away, girlie, aren't you supposed giving tea to some perverted granpas." Bully #2 sneered. A tic mark formed on the said girlie's forehead._

_"For your information, I am a man, and I'm suppose to be in China right now, beating people up like you for the Triads." Fong said sweetly, releasing some never before felt killer intent. The two finally picked up the hint, and ran away. The man stopped the murderous aura, and walked over to the brunette._

_"Are you okay?" He asked, holding out a hand to the toddler. The little one scooted away, he had felt the aura. Fong's heart sank, but even more when the kid asked a question._

_"Are you a dragon?"_

_Fong forced a smile, "No, I am a knight."_

_The kid shook his head, "Nu-uh, you're a dragon." That sent a knife to his heart,_

_'I feel sad now.' Fong thought strangely, no one caused him emotions besides his fellow friends. The brunette had scooted closer now, unknown to Fong, who was lost in his thoughts, but he snapped out of his thoughts.  
_

_"How am I a dragon?" Fong asked._

_"Because knights kidnap the princess, and force them to the meany stuff of the outside world. But the dragon protects the princess from the villains of the world." At his words, the Chinese felt better, the knives of his heart disappearing to the great sky.  
_

_"Really?" He asked, and the brunette nodded vigorously._

_"Definetely!"_

_Fong smiled._

_"Well then, you can call me Long." He said, "It means Dragon in my language." He held out a hand to the brunette._

_"My name is Tsunayoshi! Nice to meet you, my dragon!"_

* * *

Fong cried more at the memory. Tsuna smiled, and kissed Fong's forehead. This made the Storm stop crying.

"Why did you kiss me?" Fong asked, his sadness dying down.

"Because, I know you are hurting somewhere, but I don't know where." The brunette said simply, tilting his head, showing off his cuteness even with the bruise on it. This astounded the three Arcobalenos.

"This kid will be a great person one day." Reborn whispered, a yellow flame in his hand. He bent foward, and touched Tsuna at his forehead, immediately sending a few Sun flames throughout his body to heal his beloved brunette.

"Thank you, Reborn-jii." Tsuna said with a smile.

_'Even through what the child had been through, he is still so pure.'_ Fong said, a heavy weight being lifted from his heart from the unspoken forgiveness given by the toddler.

"C'mon, Dame-Tsuna, time to meet everyone else." Reborn said, hefting Tsuna into his arms.

"What about me?!" Skull squawked.

* * *

The toddler stood fidgeting under five different pair of eyes until one of them spoke up.

"Such a cute kid, kora!" Colonello shouted, squatting to Tsuna's eye level, but the child squeaked, and ran behind Mammon, which raised an eyebrow from everyone, but the brunette clutched onto the garment.

"Child, get off of my clothing." Mammon hissed, jerking her cloak away, but the toddler shook his head no.

"No, you have the same color as him." Tsuna shook his head stubbornly, making Mammon frown more. This clicked something inside of Reborn's head.

"Dame-Tsuna, what do you mean by color? Like that time you said you couldn't be approached by anyone unless they were orange." The hitman asked.

"Well, I don't know..." Tsuna said, "That scientist said something about colors... Like how that lady is the same color as me." He pointed at Luce.

"What?" Luce whispered.

_'This child has Sky flames?'_ She thought a bit shocked, it wasn't everyday you see another Sky.

"And this mister has the same color as my friends, the one who taught me magic."

"What type of magic, Tsuna?" Luce asked.

"Um.. Like this magic." Tsuna then proceeded to close his eyes, and Mammon felt something shift in the air. All of the sudden, it started to rain blood. Which of course, made everyone panic. Inwardly that is.

"Tsuna, what did you do?!" Luce shouted over the heady drops of the bloody rain, the liquid soaking into her dress. The child flinched, and the rain ended, the blood disappearing from their clothes from the head to their feet. They all stared in amazement and shock, a small hiccup coming from the toddler making them turn their head towards him. Mammon was shocked, she had never felt such great Mist flames as powerful as Tsuna's.

_'Maybe I can take him under my wing.'_ He mused, but shook his head, _'No, Mammon, what are you thinking?! This isn't like you!'_

"I'm sorry." He apologized, tears once again running freely from his eyes, his hands covering his head, "Its the only magic Mu-Mukuro ta-taught me. I can't make happy magic." He cried, and instantly, Luce regretted yelling at the child.

"Mukuro? Rokudo Mukuro?" Lal Mirch asked, remembering finding a piece of paper with the same name.

"Tsuna," Reborn asked, "What other type of magic can you do?" The Italian wiped away the brunette's tear with a yellow handkerchief, and throwing it away.

"Can you show us?" Reborn asked, and Tsuna nodded. He held up his hand, and instantly all seven flames flickered to life on his fingertips, which earned his stares of amazements, followed by a thud. Everyone turned to look that Skull had fainted from the information overload.

"Reborn-jii, did I do something wrong?"

And thus, the little sky joined another one, being enveloped in it's firm, yet gentle family.

* * *

And, cut! Chapter 3 is done! Hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving, and happy late birthday, Knuckles! Remember if you would like to be my friend, just pm me, and we could chill on OurWorld. Ciao ciao!

P.S. It would make me extremely happy if you review, and might make me update faster *hint hint*

A/N: I realize that Fong may be OOC, but hey i tried. Someone reviewed that he had seemed OOC, and I know some of you must think the same thing, so this chapter is under revision. Ciao!


	4. Hurdles To Overcome

Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Claimer: The concept and plot line

Warning: Out of character Arcobalenos and Vindice. Crack-filled chapter for laughs.

Please read the Author's Note when you are done reading this chapter!

* * *

With a single kick, Skull was brought back to reality, and they all made small chatter with leach other as they made their way to their cars. Lal and Mammon were in the front, discussing things that the others couldn't hear. Luce was currently holding Tsuna since he felt more safe with her, and had his face buried in her shoulder in vain attempts from Colonello and Skull, who tried to make friends with him with loud and rambunctious yelling and actions. Fong and Reborn were in the back, keeping an eye out for things whilst discussing about our little protagonist. Verde was just being Verde, eyeing Tsuna with a bit of interest.

"Reborn..." Fong started, and the said hitman turned to look at his companion.

"Did you take this job, because you knew Tsunayoshi was here?" Fong asked, remembering how impatient the Italian was when they made their way to the Estraneo lab a few hours before.

Reborn merely smirked, "Who knows? Maybe I did."

Fong chuckled, and his gaze softened when it landed on the little tuft of brown hair.

"How should we break it off to Iemitsu-san?" Fong asked once again. This time, Reborn's lips tugged into a frown,

"I don't know... The last time we talked about Tsuna, he had this killer intent surrounding him."

"He still blames Tsuna for it?"

"Yes." Reborn gritted his teeth, "That idiota needs to learn it wasn't Tsuna's fault."

"Shall we teach him a lesson then?"

"My pleasure." Reborn finalized, already organizing which torture methods to use.

"But since we are going to use many methods of 'teaching', should they be in alphabetical or numerical order?"

Fong simply chuckled in response. They finally made their way a block down where their vehicles were in waiting. Skull hopped onto his bike, and Colonello and Lal Mirch did the same with theirs. Reborn opened the door for Luce to her Mercedes, who was cradling the sleeping baby, humming a small lullaby. He quietly shut the door, and sat in the front with his Chinese counterpart driving.

The drive home was quiet, aside of numerous roars from the motorcycles. Soft classical music poured out of the speakers, and Luce quickly fell asleep with Tsuna's head on her chest. Reborn smirked at the cute scene in the back seats, and twisted around to the front. Somehow, he had a bad feeling. Stupid gut instincts. Fong noticed the discomfort, and arched an eyebrow. The Sun Arcobaleno noticed the action, and he set his lips into a tight line. They were soon close to their mansion, and the feeling in his gut wasn't getting any better. Leon noticed, and went into gun form in Reborn's hand. As they neared the estate, a sort of murky feeling enveloped the whole group, those on motorcycles included.

It was a strange feeling. It was like being sucked into an abyss, but more colder and smells like fear and pain. Tsuna let out a tiny whimper at the aura, and clenched tighter to Luce in his sleep. By this time, Luce had awakened and had a tight hold on the brunette too.

The Arcobaleno knew who it was, and they didn't like them. No not one bit. _The Vindice._

"What are they doing here?" Fong hissed, out of composure. Reborn's mind quickly moved at the speed of light, searching reasons why they were here.

After a second or two, the Sun's eyes widened a fraction, "It can't be..."

The Chinese questioned his action, but then it dawned on him. "No, no, no, no!" He roared, slamming his hand on the dashboard, making those in the backseat jump, "We just got him back!"

"Fong," Luce soothed, "Calm down, you're scaring Tsunayoshi."

The raven-haired man took a peek in the rearview mirror, and saw that Tsunayoshi was indeed scared, his shivering was evident.

"I'm sorry." He murmured softly.

"It's okay." Luce smiled, "We'll figure something out." Then she looked down at Tsuna,

"Tsu-kun, we'll protect you, okay?"

"Ah, hai, Luce-nee." Tsuna whispered softly, feeling very comforted in her presence. He once again went to burrowing his head in her shoulder, but then something caught his eye.

"Woah!" He exclaimed, and he squirmed around to get a better view of the Arcobaleno mansion. He gaped in awe at its greatness. It stood at four stories, each Rainbow member having at least three rooms, each floor having at least six rooms. It also contained an indoor pool, a garden, and shooting range. It was a Gothic mansion created exclusively for the seven. It looked old, yet it was made in the last decade.

"You like it?" Reborn asked, grinning at how little Tsuna was reacting.

"Uh-huh." He beamed at his Godfather. This made all three adults smile, making them forget about the near future, until the same abyss-like aura gave a more stronger force. As they approached the tall Gothic gates, they noticed about six silhouettes standing at the front of the entrance, their capes flapping in the wind. Luce unconciously wrapped her arms around Tsuna, glaring at the distant figures. Both Storm and Sun were ready to protect the toddler at all costs.

* * *

**"Give me the child."** Bermuda commanded, stretching out a hand.

Lal Mirch was about to open her mouth to demand why, but Reborn said something first.

"No." He finalized, crossing his arms, Leon in one hand.

**"Why?"**

"Because I cannot." He smirked, and all the other people, excluding the Vindice, sweatdropped.

_'Seriously, Reborn?! You're gonna argue with THE Vindice?'_ They thought-yelled at him.

**"Why not?"**

"Because I cannot." The raven-haired man repeated.

Now, let us reflect for a moment. Contrary to popular belief, Vindice do have feelings, and are somewhat human. They eat, drink, sleep, and feel like any other human being, but do not possess a heart. So kind of a zombie in more simple terms. Keyword: Kind of. Back to the story.

Bermuda held himself back from hitting the smug bastard.

**"Why not? Give me one good reason..."** He said, keeping himself in check. The Arcobaleno were currently huddled with one another, their laughter being muffled with their hands. In this case, they would not be scared for the hitman, but rather just be neutral. They have already seen the wrath of a Vindice officer. Verde and Mammon just merely sighed at their antics.

"Luce-nee, why is everyone laughing?" The innocent one asked, but Luce could not reply through her fits of giggles.

"You first." Reborn countered, smirking at the man in the top hat. Colonello couldn't help, and outright laughed at Reborn's defiance. Now Lal didn't want to get hurt for her stupid student's actions, so she just socked him in the stomach, making him cough instead of laughing.

"Quiet, idiota!"

"S-Sorry." Colonello snickered.

The Vindice officer felt a vein pop, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_**'You are a gentleman. You will not be annoyed by this pest. You are a gentleman.'**_ He repeated in his mind in hopes of calming down. He did not wait four hours for the Arcobaleno to come back for this. And the season finale of Supernatural was about to start dammit!

**"The child is an unknown experiment from the Estraneo lab. He could be liability and a danger to those around him in the future."** Bermuda stated, his handcuffs at the ready. Hearing this, the Arcobaleno stopped laughing.

"What makes you think-" Fong started, but Reborn stopped him.

"Well what if I tell you he is to be the next Vongola Decimo?" The hitman questioned, "He will be needed in the future, so he is to not be brought to the Vendicare Prison. Would you upset the balance of the Tri-ne-sette?"

The leader paused for a moment, **"Fine, but who would watch over him?"**

"We will." Reborn replied, "We are the strongest seven in the world, so I think we can handle the little Tuna." He smirked.

Bermuda paused for another moment, thinking this through, **"Fine, but if he even hurts a person for no reason, he will be detained and locked away for his life."**

"You have my word."

* * *

_Somewhere in Nothern Italy_

"Iemitsu, they found him."

"!"

* * *

A/N: Gomenasai! Please don't hurt me! :dodges bricks and other debris: Look I said I was sorry! Plus I was really busy with track, and it REALLY wore me out everyday. Also I was hit with a lot of projects and homework, and when I had free time, and tried to write, I couldn't think of anything to write. So basically, I had writer's block :sweatdrops: Anyway, the thing about Thunder Cloude, it was a joke! Thunder Cloude was one of my sub-accounts and I had forgotten to tell you guys. :sweatdrop: Anyway I have new stuff on my profile, so why not check it out?


End file.
